problems in paridise
by Mag. Jessie Smith
Summary: derek and libby have been dating for some time now, but libby has had enough with dereks annoying habites.derek realises that he has done something wrong and tries to make things better, but when that goes wrong, derek has to deal with libby's rath.


**LIFE WITH DEREK**

"**Problems in Paradise"**

**Season 3**

Summery: Derek and Libby have now been dating for 5 months and Libby was finding that she's not being appreciated enough. Derek doesn't seem to realess that Libby was feeling this was until she throws it in his face.

It was after dinner, on a Friday night. Libby and Derek were sitting on Derek's couch watching TV. Libby was annoyed by the fact that Derek wasn't paying any attention to her.

"Aren't you two supposed to be on a date?" asked Casey as she walked down the stares.

"Yes, we are, but Derek, once again, is watching his favourite TV show and wont get off his butt." said Libby. "Casey, you've lived with him longer then I have. Isn't there a way to get him to stop watching TV."

"Not unless you have food or a hot babe he can drool over," said Casey.

"Shush." said Derek.

Libby was starting to get mad.

"Come on Derek. The movie starts in 20 minutes. Lets go."

"Shuuu. I'm trying to watch wrestling here," said Derek.

"That's it. I have had it. Derek, we have a date tonight, so stop watching TV and let's go."

"Can this wait?"

"No it can't. Derek, we've been dating for 5 months now and you're still choosing the TV over me. What do I have to do to get your attention?"

"Well, for starters, you could move." said Derek.

Libby just moved in front of the TV

"Libby."

"No."

"What is your problem?" asked Derek as he stood up.

"You are. All you do is watch TV and play video games. You pay no attention to me when I'm around. You always do this," yelled Libby.

"That's not true. I pay tones of attention to you."

"No you don't. You just sit there and watch TV. Like you are right now."

"Well, if you have a problem with that, then why don't you leave?" yelled Derek.

"You know, I think I will. Casey, how would you like to go see a movie?"

"Love to." and Casey got up.

"Good bye, Derek." and Casey and Libby left.

Derek just sat down.

"So, you and Libby got into another fight?" asked Edwin as he walked into the room.

"Yep." Said Derek.

"Derek, don't you see Libby is trying to tell you something. She's trying to say... oh look, wrestling."

Theme song.

Casey: All couples fight and get on each other's nerves, but lately, that's all Libby and Derek seem to do and I think this last fight may affect their relationship, Big time.

It was Monday and Derek was trying to figure out a way to talk to Libby with out him hurting her. On Sunday Derek realized that he was being a jerk to Libby and wanted to make her feel better. He then saw Casey and went to her for advise.

"Casey," said Derek, "I need you to do something for me."

"What?"

"Talk to Libby for me."

"No Derek. I will not talk to her for you, not this time." and Casey started to walk away.

"Please?"

"No. Derek, you need to own up to your responsibilities and fix things with Libby yourself."

"Casey, please."

"Why do you want to fix things so badly?"

"I just do, now will you?"

"Ok. I won't talk to her for you, but I will give you some advice."

"Good."

"Well, Libby is mad at you for one reason. Do you know what that reason is?"

"Um..."

"You don't pay enough attention to her. If you want to fix things, try thinking of something that she likes or is important to her and go with that," said Casey.

"Yeah, but what?"

"Don't you two have an anniversary coming up?"

"We do?" asked Derek.

"Yes. Try talking about that. Ask her what she would like to do. Now go." and Casey pushed Derek in the direction of Libby.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Sam as he walked up to Casey.

"Derek and Libby got into a fight." said Casey.

"Again."

"Yeah and now he's going to try to fix thing," said Casey.

"This should be interesting." said Sam.

While Sam and Casey were talking, Derek slowly walked over to Libby."Libby, Hi." said Derek.

Libby said nothing.

"Listen about last night..."

"I don't want to hear it. You messed up big time Derek and your sweet talk isn't going to work this time." and Libby walked away.

"But I wanted to talk about our anniversary." yelled Derek.

Libby just stopped.

"You remembered?" asked Libby as she turned around.

Derek said nothing.

"Casey told you."

"Yeah, but I want to know what you want to do," said Derek.

"Really?" asked Libby, giving Derek a funny look.

"Well, how about dinner and a movie. Your treat?"

"Ok." said Derek.

"Really? And you won't be late or forget?"

"I wont. I promise."

"Alright then. Meet me at the restaurant at 7 o'clock on Friday." and Libby gave Derek a quick kiss and she left with a smile.

Sam and Casey, still watching, were shocked. Derek walked over to them.

"Wow. She actually forgave you," said Casey.

"What can I say? I'm the man." said Derek.

"No you're just very lucky." said Sam.

The week went by and Derek and Libby had been getting along better. Derek was being sweeter to Libby. She couldn't believe it, but it was happening. When Saturday finally came, Libby was so excited. She had been getting ready all day. A little while before she went to the restaurant, she was talking to Casey. Derek on the other hand, was just hanging around the house. He hadn't gotten dressed all day and was just lying around the house.

"Yeah, he hasn't done much all day. Just sitting around the house, being lazy." Said Casey, to Libby on the phone, as she walked down the stares to the living room. "He's actually a sleep right now. Should a wake him up? Ok."

Libby then walked over to Derek. He was lying on the couch sleeping. Casey put the phone up to his ear. Libby then screamed into Derek's ear to wake him up. Derek sat right up, in shock. Casey was laughing.

"Yeah, he's up." Said Casey to Libby.

Derek just had a confused look on his face.

"Ok. Talk to you later." Said Casey hanging up. "Derek you might want to get dressed and look clean for your date today. You know the one with Libby at the restaurant?

"Uh yeah." Said Derek.

Casey then left. Derek still didn't know what was going on, when he head ringing beside him. Casey had left the phone with him.

"Hello?" said Derek. "Really. No way. Yeah of course I'll be there. See you in five."

Derek then grabbed his coat and left the house. Later that night Libby was sitting at the restaurant all dressed up and waiting for Derek. He was an hour late and Libby was becoming impatient.

As soon as Derek got home from his friends house, he found Libby sitting on his couch looking rather upset.

"Libby. What are you doing here?" asked Derek.

Libby just gave Derek a dirty look.

"Oh no, we had a date tonight. Our anniversary. Listen I…"

"No. I don't want to hear it." Said Libby. "Derek you promised you would be there. You knew we had a date and you just blew me off for hockey. I knew all the sweetness and kindness this week was to good to be true."

"Libby please…"

"No Derek. I trusted you and you let me down, again. You always let me down. You blew it Derek. No more second chances. Were through." And Libby left.

"Libby." Said Derek.


End file.
